Hayley Michaels
Hayley Michaels is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Hayley is a overachiever, she stands up for what she believes in and can sometimes break rules when she truly has too. Her family moved from Pasadena, California to Toronto, Canada so her brother Trent, could play hockey. She can sometimes break rules when she feels the ends justify the means. Hayley tends to come across as stuck up and innocent, but can also be sneaky. However, she is a kind-hearted person and cares for her friends and is willing to defend them if need be. During the summer of 2013, she was diagnosed with Kidney Failure. Fortunately, Hayley's dialysis treatment worked and found a kidney donor, she got her transplant two weeks before the end of the summer. Just in time to be Degrassi's Student Council Vice President for her senior year, the 2013-2014 school year Hayley is best friends with Dakota Harris, Ashli Fellom and Hadley Mills and is friends with Tristan Milligan, Stefanie Jamieson, Bambi Carmen, Aria Monroe, Maya Matlin, Mike Dallas, Danny Smith and Katie Matlin. She was also good friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away in Sweet Child O' Mine. She is currently in her second relationship with Zig Novak. She had a conflict with former friend Tori Santamaria, but they're on better terms now. She is portrayed by Laura Marano. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Sophomore Year Hayley's style was more bohemian, with her wearing delicate dresses, lots of lace and modest colors or floral patterns. As for accessories, Hayley wore lots of vintage jewelry, like, a pendant or a long beaded necklace. She usually wore heeled boots with lace socks. She often layered her outfits with cardigans and vests. Junior Year Hayley changes the color of her hair going from brown to curly chestnut with amber highlights. Hayley's style is more extroverted and a complete change from her previous choices in clothing. Her clothes are more girly, tight fitting and sassy, with a lot of neon colors. She wears a lot of bold tops with neon colored pants and short, tight skirts. For the shoes, she always seems to be wearing colorful wedged sandals and also flats. She also still layers her clothing with loose tops over dress or colorful jean jackets or vests over a tank top. Trivia *Her and Trent are fraternal twins. *She got addicted to the drug speed, but has since got over her addiction. *Hayley has gotten in trouble at school for, first for getting into a fight with Tori, and hitting a girl with a text book which she also got suspend for. *Hayley is the first to abuse the drug speed. *She was almost kidnapped in In Real Life (2) by an online predator. *Hayley is the first to have an online predator that she met in person. *Hayley has an abstinence ring. *Hayley and her family are from Pasadena, California, but they moved to Toronto, Canada so her brother Trent could play hockey. *Hayley was the first to be sexually harassed by an authority figure *Hayley is the first that has a passion for journalism and photography. *She has a strong love for the book/movie saga Twilight. *Hayley is one of two characters to end the opening credits. The other one being Dakota Harris. *Hayley is the second character to be smoke marijuana and get high from it on school grounds. The first was Danny Smith. *Hayley is the second female character to take nude photos of herself. The second is Taylor Watson. *Hayley is the second female character to be sexually harassed: **Stefanie Jamieson was the first, she was sexually harassed and raped by Mick Daniels . **She was sexually harassed by her former boss Phil Chambers. *She lost her virginity too Zig in Story of My Life. *Hayley is one of the 10 characters who have lost two friends to death, she lost Trish and Zac in the summer of 2014, two friends who help her through her Kideny failure struggle. The others who have lost two friends were Trent Michaels, Mike Dallas, Hadley Mills,Danny Smith,, Ashli Fellom, Maya Matlin (who both lost one friend and one boyfriend), Tristan Milligan, Aria Monroe and Tori Santamaria. Quotes *(To Tristan) "Hi I'm Hayley, can you help me? I'm new here my brother is apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds and I'm lost I can't find my Math class" *(To Trent) "What do you mean he is not normal?" *(To Tristan) "Even though me and Trent are twins I’m nothing like my brother he’s not that bad once you get to know him I hope you don’t judge me and think I’m like him" *(To Talia) "You sure it works I don't feel anything" *(To Talia) "Oh my gosh! this music is rocking!" *(To Mr. Perino) "I may be on drugs right now" *(To Tristan) "No! I'm tired of people telling what to do for once I'm going to do what I want! and you know someone and I'm not naming any names named Tristan and a few other people just want to talk and talk non stop!" *(To Mr. Simpson) "Its all this pressure from school, to talk, to be the best" *Zig: "You're changing schools." Hayley: "I have too." Zig: "But what about us" Hayley: "What about us. We're not dating you made it clear you want Tori." Zig: "I still care." Hayley: "I guess its to late. I'm leaving Degrassi." *(To Zig): "I'm all in." Relationships *Zig Novak *First Relationship: **Start Up: Come As You Are (1) (201) **Broke Up: If I Lose Myself (2) (236) ***Reason: Zig felt that Hayley was the reason why he had trouble coping from finding Cam's body in the greenhouse. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Story of My Life (243-244) **Broke Up: Chasing Pavements (320) ***Reason: Hayley decided to break up with Zig after finding out he cheated on her with his bandmate Olivia. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Chasing Pavements (320) **Broke Up: Unchained Melody (1) (339) ***Reason: With feelings of loneliness Hayley broke up with Zig over voicemail to be with Dallas. Love Triangles *Zig Novak and Tori Santamaria *Start Up: War (1) (115) *Ended: Brand New Me (2) (206) **Reason: Tori knew that she wasn't going to get Zig back and decided she had to move on. Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Siblings Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Twins Category:Season 3 Category:Seniors